


5 times howard was a good father and the one time he wasn't

by genderbendqueen



Series: female Toni Stark [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Peggy Carter, Brass knuckles, Bullying, Collage, Cute, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Doctors & Physicians, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Tony, Female Tony Stark, Female-tony, Funny, Good Howard, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Lab rules, Light Angst, Medical issues, Minor Character Death, Moving Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Howard, Rule 63, School system, Sexual Abuse, Stupid Teachers, Swearing, Tony Being Tony, Underage Drinking, awkward howard, heart problems, howards gonna destory him, not an ass, poor Howard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderbendqueen/pseuds/genderbendqueen
Summary: Howard was actually a good parent sure he didn't always have the right idea to parenting but Toni was happy she got him as a dad until the one time she wasn't





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please go easy its my first time writting for this fandom

Rules 

“What did ya buildin?” A four year old Toni asked walking into the lab where her father was working. 

The man at the desk never took his eyes off his project. “Aren’t you suppose to be with your tutor?”

Toni just shrugged and climbed onto the stool Howard kept around for her. “I won't tell if you wont” With a sigh the older inventor pulled his focus from his project to his daughter who was sitting in one of those ridiculously frilly dresses Maria always had the prodigy stuffed into “Toni” 

“What? It’s just a dress, I wanna help!” exclaimed the four year old before grumbling, “Besides it’s not like I don’t have enough of them”

Silenced reigned between the two Starks as a battle of wills raged before the older of the two broke it, “What are the rules?”

Toni squirmed in her seat. She knew the rules to being down here and helping, but it wasn’t her fault she couldn,’t change before coming down, she would have been caught, forced to go to those stupid ‘Lady lessons’ and die of boredom! It just wasn’t fair that she couldn’t be down here working on cool stuff with her dad. 

“Toni” warned Howard, He wasn't above kicking her out of the lab especially when the matter of her safety was concerned.

The girl looked away and mumbled something to quiet for him to hear. ‘What was that?”

“No dresses” She glared at her father. “ Hair tied back, work clothes and boots only, no fooling around with equipment, pay attention and always listen” 

Howard nodded before asking “Now why do we have those rules?”

“Because we handle dangerous stuff that can hurt us.” sighed the young burnette sagging onto the workbench in defeat. He was gonna kick her out of the lab today.

“You got 10 minutes go and change.” Howard spoke after a few minutes of silence causing Toni to jump up.

“I can stay!?”

Howard smirked at the young genius “Only if you can get back down here without Mrs. Terleskei finding you.”   
Challenge accepted the young girl threw herself off her stool and out the lab door with in seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im posting this from my phone so there might be a few mistakes but bear with me and tell me what you think

It was just one of those days Howard decided as he read through the same paragraph of the business proposition in front of him, Bidding his secretary in when she knocked on the door.

“Mr. Stark the headmaster from Carson Middle School is on the line, He says it’s urgent.”

The CEO just sighed it was indeed one of those days. “What does he want?” 

The blond just shuffled her feet looking around nervously “The Headmaster wouldn’t tell me anything just saying he needed to talk to you.”

Grumbling in defeat Howard just waved his hand “Patch him through then Mrs.Sanders.” Doing as requested the woman practically ran out of his office, A few seconds later the red light was blinking on his telephone. “This is Stark.” 

The response was immediate “Ah Mr. Stark I am very sorry to bother you while at work but it’s Miss Antonia.”

These calls were too frequent for his liking, running a hand down his weary face Howard just asked “ What has she done know?” 

“Its nothing like that I assure you Mr. stark.” the man was hesitant. “I am afraid we had to send Miss. Stark to the hospital, she fainted in class today.”

“SHE WHAT?” Howard was shocked, This was not good Toni was rarely sick, but when she was it was bad.

“She fainted” the headmaster repeated.

“Yes I heard that,” snapped the man “ Thank you.”

The was a collective sigh of relief “I am very sorry about this Mr. Stark” with that the man hung up leaving Howard scrambling to pack his work up.

“Mrs. Sanderson” He called into his intercom. “Clear my schedule for the next two days I have important business to attend to elsewhere.” 

“Yes sir”   
……

About 45 minutes later Howard was sitting in the waiting room in the hospital waiting for the doctor, It wasn’t long before the man walked in “Ah Mr. Stark, thank you for coming so quickly”

Howard shook the offered hand. “Are you able to tell me what happened? All the school was able to tell me was that she fainted.”

“Ah yes, We were informed that Antonia’s teacher was in the middle of a lesson when she asked to grab some water and was granted permission, she fainted as she was leaving the classroom .” the older Doctor informed the CEO. “We believe it was just her Heart condition playing up, she most likely forgot to take her meds and had a more stressful day than normal.”

“Thank you I would like to see my daughter now.” The doctor nodded leading the stressed man to see his daughter. 

“You should be able to take Toni home when she wakes up” Dr. Tobin informed stopping outside of the private room. “She's just in here.” 

Thanking the man Howard walked inside. His little girl was lying motionlessness in the bed hooked up to a heart monitor and I.V’s with a breathing tube helping her breath easier, it was sadly a familiar sight.

Walking over to the chair on the side Howard lightly taking the lax hand while grabbing his left over paperwork with the other. 

The business man wasn't sure how much time had passed before Toni woke up.

“Daddy?” the 8 yr old called voice hoarse from sleep.

Putting his paperwork away and looking it the small burnette “yes goober?” 

A small smile appeared at the nickname “Can we go home? It’s stinks in here and its creepy”

With a sigh -howard seems to be doing that a lot today- he gently moved the hair from her face telling her “We’ll see what the doctor say okay?”

“Fine” she grumbled with great dramatics.

Huffing a laugh Howard pressed the call button asking the nurse about getting discharged. “Well I have to go see what Dr. Tobin says he most likely wants to do a quick check up before clearing you.” that said the nurse went to look for said doctor.

“Ya hear that goober?” he teased 

Waving a hand in dismissal she pulled herself up taunted back “Ya ya old man I heard her loud and clear.”

While they waited Howard asked her what happened. “Nothin just felt a little uncomfortable in class my chest wasn't hurting much just a little “ She protested “So I thought getting some water would help. I guess i got up too fast or something, got really dizzy and ya.”

Howard didn’t fully believe the girl “The Doctor said you might have forgotten to take your meds again.” It was a dead give away when she looked away “Antonia Stark why haven't you been taking your meds?”

She turned more into her pillow mumbling something. “Excuse me?” 

“I don't like it”

“Why don't you like them?” he asked, challenging her.

After a moment of silence she finally relented and Toni tried to explain “They make my head fuzzy and hurt, it feels kinda like looking through a foggy glass that keeps moving.” 

Howard was kind of puzzled at her explanation but accepted it anyway, leaning over giving her an awkward one armed hug “You should have told someone Goober, we could have tried different meds ones that don’t hurt.”

“I’m sorry” She whimpered curling into her father's arms, the stress from the day finally setting in as tears started to fall. “I’m sorry dad”

Saying nothing Howard just rubbed her arm letting her get it out. When the Doctor came in Toni had calmed down just sniffling occasionally as he checked her vitals commenting and asking questions every now and again before finally proclaiming. “You’re free to go home little miss.”

Thanking the man Howard exited the room while Toni got changed into her clothes from this morning. When the door opened again all Howard asked was “Burgers?” 

Toni smiled and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Toni wasn't looking forward explaining why she was in the office especially to Howard. The man tried to be indifferent to everything but didn't manage to well when it concerned his daughter. 

“Mrs stark!” scolded the principal breaking the girl away from her thoughts. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Toni smirked at the man “Absolutely nothing.”

“Miss Stark you sent a boy to the hospital! you shoul-” the principal was interrupted by the secretary knocking on the door.

“Sir, Mr Stark is here” With a triumphant grin the principal let her father in.

“Mr.Stark thank you for coming in today,” Motioning for the CEO to sit he continued “ I was just asking young miss Antonia here why what caused the fight that sent a boy to the hospital today. “

Howard glanced over at his daughter eyebrow raised in a questioning manner “Antonia?”

Holding his gaze Toni returned the stoic gaze “Father?”

“Want to explain what happened?” And Toni did. She told him how Mason kept pushing her to do his homework for him and sexually harassing her. How she caught him sneaking looks at her test and what happened when she confronted him about it. “He grabbed my chest and told me to stop being a whiny little bitch so punched him in the face.” Finished Toni unrepenting. 

The principal looked appalled “You sent that poor boy to the hospital! Over what a few stolen answers?”

That was the wrong thing to say. Immediately Howard stood from his glaring at the man. “Antonia go pack up your stuff, We’re going to find a new school for you to attend I will not be having you go to one with such outdated views.” Knowing not to argue with her dad Toni quickly left the room . “You just lost one of your main sponsors and I will have you know this will be taken to the school board.” 

That said he walked out to find his daughter and help her bring her books and supplies home. He spotted her walking down the hall with 2 boxes filled with binders, textbooks and scraps of metal and wires. Grabbing one of them Howard and Toni walked to the car. Once the boxes were placed in the trunk Howard asked “You’re favoring your left hand, Did you hurt it?”

Toni looked sheepish “I think I sprained my wrist” 

When did raising a daughter become so hard? “And how did you sprain your wrist punching a boy I thought Margaret taught you better.”

Toni rubbed the back of her head laughing nervously “Antonia.” he warned 

“Well Aunt Peggy told me not to say anything but for my birthday she gave me her old brass knuckles”

“She what” 

“Ya her vibranium ones, I guess I was holding them too loose or something but ya.”

Howard didn’t say anything the entire trip back or even when they got to the house, only asked Jarvis to check out Antonia’s wrist then headed up to his study, after a long chat -Screaming match- with his daughter's godmother, Jarvis came in saying that Toni had broken her wrist.

What a wonderful day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING MENTIONED/IMPLIED RAPE  
> Also im not a doctor so i just looked up stuff and hope to hell i got it right

From the minute they met Howard Stark never liked Tiberius Stone. He was arrogant, narcissistic, loud, dimwitted, shallow and Impolite. Howard could honestly name about a million things he did not like about the guy but unfortunately he made Toni happy so Howard ignored his dislike of the teen in replace of his daughter's happiness. Something Howard was now regretting.

Howard was just about to retire for the evening when the line for his private phone when off, Seeing Toni’s name pop up on the display Howard picked it up demanding “Natasha antonia Stark Your-” Only to be cut off by the half sobbed “Daddy?” coming from the other end.

“Toni!” Worry planted itself in his chest, he asked “What happened? Are you okay”

“I-i’m okay.” There was some sniffling on “Can you come pick me up please?”

Not even hesitating “Of course where are you?”

“Down by the old ranch next to the train tracks” Toni shakely let out, “please hurry.” 

Grabbing his keys Howard told the girl “I will goober okay? But first i need you to do something I want you to go inside the barn and call the house talk to Jarvis until i get there okay? Or call your aunt Peggy either one.” 

A sound of confirmation and then the dial tone told Howard she was doing as asked, on his way to the garage he heard the house line ring. It took the CEO almost an hour and a half to get to the old abandoned farm. ‘Why was she there? That place was a death trap and the closest person around was a 20 minute drive away’ Finally getting there Howard grabbed a flashlight and jumped out of the car running where he told Toni to wait calling her name once he reached the entrance.

“Toni!” 

“Dad” A small voice called in the stall to his left, Howard was shocked at what he saw Toni was curled up in the far corner of the stall clothes ripped and torn, arms and legs covered in cuts and dirt, she had the beginning of a black eye and bleeding split lip marred her face. Taking his coat off Howard wrapped it around the shivering girl. “He left me” she choked out barely audible as tears fell, “I told him no, He just laughed and told me not to be such a prude so we fought and I jumped out of the car but he followed and i don't know what happened after that i just ended up here.”

Howard was speechless, She’s only 15 how are that fucker hurt her. He was going to destroy him, Howard was going to rip that useless bag of shit apart piece by piece until there's nothing left of the scum. But first he had to take care of his daughter “Come on goober let’s get you car okay?” helping the girl up Howard asked “ do you want to go home or the hospital?”

Toni shook her head tears hiccupping “I-I don't know” 

Helping her into the Passenger seat Howard suggested “Why don’t we go get you checked out make sure nothing’s broken then we can go home and watch some of your favorite movies.”

Toni just nodded not really sure of anything at the moment.

….

“Mr stark” Called a nurse, Howard jumped at the sound of his name slightly disoriented from dozing in the chair it was well past 3 in the morning and he had already called Obadiah to inform him that he wasn’t coming in tomorrow morning -well this morning- due to family emergencies Toni had been in the examination room for well over an hour and a half. “The doctor would like to talk to you.”

Nodding he followed the nurse “Mr. Stark” greeted the Doctor solemnly. “I have some news regarding the tests we took on you’re daughter, From the blood test we have found that Toni has traces of the drug Rohypnol in her system, it is a date rape drug most commonly known as Roofies that's what we believe to have caused her to black out and her slight memory loss.” 

“With her consent we did do a SAFE kit and did find evidence of sexual assault.” Flipping to another page the doctor did a quick scan of it before continuing “Toni has many small lacerations as well as some mild bruising and that's pretty much it for surface wounds, She does have a twisted ankle, I recommend her staying off that for a few days, she will need plenty of rest and a non stress environment and just be cautious and watch out for any attacks okay? We’re not sure how this affected her heart. For now we gave her a mild sedative to help keep her calm and she’s all good to go the police should contact you in a day if you wish to do anything about this, Now if you’ll excuse me I must be on my way good luck Mr. Stark” with that the female left to go deal with her other patients

Taking in all that the doctor said caused fire hot rage to burn through Howard he was going to kill Tiberius Stone. Taking a few calming breaths Howard went to go bring his daughter home.

He could deal with that piece of Shit when Toni was safe at home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i sprained my ankle and now have some down time enjoy

“Are you sure you packed everything?” Howard asked for the fifth time. All around there was parents say good bye to their Ignoring the rest of the parents around them saying tearful goodbyes or helping their child move into their dormroom.

Toni groaned “Dad” 

Howard held his hands up in surrender “II'm just making sure. Your going to be on your own, no Jarvis no Anna.” 

Glaring at her father Toni just grabbed a box from the small trailer. “You didnt have to remind me.”

Feeling guilty Howard grabbed a box before following the girl to her dorm before suggesting that she start unpacking the boxes while he brings the rest up. , You’re going to be off alone in a different state, I won't be here to look after you neither will Jarvis or Anna.”

Glaring Toni grabbed a box from the small trailer walking in the direction of her dorm “Thanks for reminding me” 

Howard watched as she walked away feeling slightly guilty at making his daughter upset before grabbing a box and following her. Silently the two brought a few more boxes up before Howard suggested Toni start unpacking while he brought the rest. A slight nod of agreement was all he got from the long hair brunette. 

Once the last box was brought up Howard went to go find Toni and suggest they go for pizza or something before he hit the road back to New York, He found her sitting on the bed staring at a picture upon closer inspection he found that it was of her 9th birthday the two of them They were both covered in grease and motor oil Toni had the biggest smile on her face as she and Howard lowered the engine back into the old junker and had been so engrossed in their project they never noticed Jarvis come down until after he took the picture.

Howard sat down beside her winding an arm around her shoulders “You don’t have to do this you know? You’re only 15 you can wait a year or two.”

“And go utterly insane from boredom at home.” Toni choked out a watery laugh. “ Ya that’ll be the life.”

Howard rolled his eyes but knew it was the truth she would probably tear the house apart in two days looking for something to do the move on to his lab. That thought caused a shudder of horror to run through him. “You’re right as always, now if your’e done unpacking for now let's go find this starving man some food.”

Toni laughed “You’re hardly starving old man.”

Grasping his chest in fake hurt he joked “Says you I had to do all the hard work you little brat.”

Looking him dead in the eye she deadpanned “I wouldn’t want to break a nail.”

“What nails they're all broken and ripped apart by your carelessness in the workshop.” Unable to keep up the charade they both burst out laughing. Standing up Howard pulled Toni up with him “Come on let's go grab some grub before i head out okay?”

With a nod the two left for a hole in the wall diner a bit away. 

…..

“Last time I swear it.” stated Howard standing in front of his truck “Are you sure you have everything?

“Dad!”

“Hey im sending my only child who is only 15 off to college I have rights!” Defended the CEO. Wrapping Toni up in a hug, “I’m gonna miss you goober, call every week okay? And if you need anything dont hesitate to asks either Jarvis or I okay, promise?”

Toni felt tears tracing down her cheeks “Ya I promise you old man.” 

Pulling back some he wiped away some of the tears. “Be good, make some friends, don't party to hard and remember to take your meds.”

“Okay” she sniffled “I love you dad.”

“I love you too goober.” with quick kiss to her forehead Howard stepped away and into the truck. 

If howard was crying on the way back there was no one to comment on it. 

….

A week later he got a call from Toni telling him all about how she made a friend -Rhody- and that she forgot her Captain America plushy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys thank you for all the kudos and comments it made my day(s) and help keep me going in a rough patch but sadly its the last chapter. although good news I'm working on a separate fic for this and what you all wondered "How did Howard deal with Tiberius" stay tuned to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys thank you for all the kudos and comments it made my day(s) and help keep me going in a rough patch but sadly its the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

“Antonia Natasha Stark” Bellowed Howard storming into the lab, slamming a magazine onto the workbench his daughter was at “What the fuck is this!” 

Taking off her welding goggles, Toni smirked as she read the headline ‘Stark party princess strikes again.” 

“What it was just a little fun,” leaning back into the chair fiddling with a screwdriver that was left nearby“They didn’t have to be so prude about it. Nobody got hurt.” 

Howard couldn’t believe what he was hearing “Nobody got hurt? You went to a party, started a fight and a teacher lost his job all because you decided to have some fun.”

“And why not? It’s not like their going to kick me out, besides that teacher was a jerk, he threatened to kick me outta class.” Glaring at her father Toni stood so they were almost eye level. “if i was absent one more time i’m months ahead of that class why should I go every day just to be bored.”

“What's going on with you Toni” demanded the CEO “I’ve been getting calls from Rhody almost every week he's worried about you keeps telling me that you’re out all hours of the night skipping classes to party, sleeping with everybody you can get your hands on.”

Toni scoffed “What I’m not allowed to go have fun but you are? What about all those women you bring home after the galas you and Maria go to, Guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, daughter like father they say.” 

Toni went leave but was stopped by Howard grabbing her arm dead calm “Is this because of what Maria told you?”

“You and Maria can go fuck yourselves with that plan.” Spat the teen “There is no way that I’m going to marry some little fuck boy know it all and let him run SI while I sit on my ass being the perfect little trophy wife. I can talk circles around the science and weapons community while drunk off my ass and you want me to smile and wave for a camera and be like Maria instead!”

“Antonia Weapons development is no place for a woman even one as smart as you are, it’s full of blood, back stabbers and liars so of course I don't want my daughter in it, You’re better off going to the charity functions and galas” Argued Howard.

“I bet if I was male you would have no issue letting me take over SI.” screeched Toni throwing the screwdriver onto the table “You would probably push me into it instead but no I was born with a vagina so i’m not fuckin worthy to lead a company that sells weapons because I’m too emotional and too fuckin fragile.” 

“You wouldn’t understand Antonia.” Scolded Howard, temper flaring.

“Understand what! You too fuckin predigou-” the slap that cut her off was very unexpected much was Howard yelling at her. Holding her cheek tightly shock and disbelief ran rampant across her features. Her father had never hit her before.

“Get your head out of your ass and listen here” inforced Howard “You are going to marry the man you're mother and I chose and that will be that. You’re husband will be in charge of SI and then when they're old enough your sons will inherit it. Do you understand.” 

Defiance shone in Tony's eyes as she spat “Fuck you.” before she ran out, slamming the door. Once she was gone Howard sunk into the worn workbench hands fisted in his hair “I’m sorry Toni this is the only way I can protect you.”

Howard didn’t know how long he sat there before Jarvis came down to inform him that it was time to go. Sitting up Howard took a deep breath and pushed the guilt and hurt away. “Alright Jarvis let's get going.” 

……

A banging on the door accompanied with shouting of “Young miss.” awoke Toni from her sleep cheek aching from what transpired earlier. With a groan Toni got up

A maid was on the other side of her door. “What do you want?” 

“The police are down stairs they would like to talk to you.”  
Confused Toni nodded and followed the women down to where the officers awaited. Walking into the living room, They both jumped up from the spot on the couch. “Miss Stark, we’re sorry to wake you, But we have some bad news that you might want to sit down for.”

Complying with what they said Toni sat across from them. ‘What news?”

Sitting down the officers looked hesitantly at one another before one of them finally spoke up. “Miss Stark we’re sorry to inform you but you’re parents were in an accident.” clearing his throat he continued “Neither of them made it I am afraid.”

Fogg settled over the genius mind as the officer's words registered, “What?” 

This time the other one spoke “We’re going to need you to come down to the hospital with us, Is that okay?”

Toni nodded numbly as she stood allowing one of the officers to gently lead her outside and into the cruiser.   
….

It was a hellish week for Toni as she, and Obie arranged Howard’s and Maria’s funeral so many press conferences and people coming by offering condolences and even family members she never knew she had appearing out of nowhere trying to tip their way into what ever was on the wills. By the day of the funeral Toni was emotionally and physically exhausted but still stood in the rain wearing a black dress and red tinted sunglasses telling the Eulogy of her parents to those who came, saying everything but telling nothing.

A week later when her parents lawyer came to read the will was when peggy showed up, red lips lined perfectly and not a hair out of place on her person. When she saw Toni -eyes rimmed red, clothes all wrinkled- she pulled her into a hug and proceeded to help her look like she was expected to.

“Toni” Peggy called after the will was read and everyone had left. 

Looking up from the copy of Howards will.- it was a surprise Howard left her everything including SI- eyes blank and tired she forced herself to speak “Yes Peggy?”

Reaching to her purse Peggy handed her a white envelope with Toni scrawled on it “It's from your father, He and Maria stopped by my house before they went to the gala.”

Reaching out a shaking hand to take it the letter from her godmother Toni mumbled a quick “Thank you” before reading it. 

Toni.  
I’m sorry to say but if you’re reading this then that means I’m dead. Even though you and her never get along all that much I am hoping that you’re mother is alive and that you’re not dealing with this alone. But knowing my luck you are and all I can say is I’m sorry, I’m sorry for leaving you alone, I’m sorry I never told you my reason for going alone with your mother’s crazy idea. I know I was so against you becoming the CEO but for good reason. HYDRA has somehow made its way into SI and I was hoping to spare you from them I know it's a shitty excuse especially after teaching you all that was needed to lead SI. So now the choice is yours, Antonia once you turn 21 you can step up and become the CEO or if you would like Obie will continue running it. I hope you will stay away but I know that's a fool's hope so instead take what's yours Toni and bring them down to their knees do because I know you can succeed where I could not. I Love you Toni and never forget that you will and always will be my little girl and I couldn’t be more proud to be your father. Never fear, never falter and never compromise because starks are made of iron and we forge our own way fuck anyone who tries to stop us. I love you goober.

Howard Stark.

Shaking with suppressed sobs, clutching the letter close Toni bit out “I hate you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for sticking through the end. I'm working on a separate fic for this and what you all wondered "How did Howard deal with Tiberius" stay tuned i should be posting that soon


End file.
